Charmed Noir
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS/Charmed "Nick looked around. At least they were still in the firehouse. Just, perhaps, not in 2009." One-shot. Kevin/Macy, Joe/Stella


_This is, possibly, the strangest one-shot I've ever written. I did a lot of research into this and can now tell you all about...well... you'll see. And I'll give you some extra information at the end. So that way, maybe, you can understand. Oh, and if you're anything like me... you're going to be gaga for Kevin in this methinks._

**Charmed Noir.**

Macy pulled another necklace from the shelf. "What about this one?" She asked the woman. The woman, who had dark hair, pale skin, red lips and looked to be about twenty five or so, looked at the photograph in her hand again. "That's it!" She exclaimed. She handed Macy a few twenty dollar bills and smiled. "Thank you,"

"Macy." Macy nodded.

"Thank you Macy."

"No problem…"

"Paige." The woman, smiled heading for the door. "Paige Mathews."

And with that the woman, Paige, left.

Macy went to put the notes in the register and noticed an odd piece of paper jutting out from among them.

"Hey," Macy called running to the door. "You forgot your-"

But the woman was gone.

The only thing in her place was a flurry of white lights.

Macy blinked and the lights were gone.

"I need sleep." Macy thought, shaking her head and re-entering the Thrift Store.

She opened the piece of paper.

"To help me find a lost love fast, take me back to the past." She mumbled, reading the scribbles on the torn parchment. "From now until it's now again, after which-"

"Hi Macy!"

Macy jumped, dropping the paper.

Kevin's face furrowed. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I was-"

Macy shook her head.

"No, no, it's alright Kevin, I just…"

She looked down at the piece of paper.

"…Was reading…" She finished, bending down to pick it up.

"Reading what?" Kevin asked, walking up next to the girl.

Macy looked at the paper again.

"I don't know. I think it's a spell of some sort."

Kevin took the piece of paper and read it silently.

"I think maybe we should ask Nick, he'll know…"

Macy nodded and the clock chimed indicating it was seven pm.

"I'm finished here anyway. Are we still on for movie night?" She asked, locking the till.

"Yup. I was just coming to pick you up." Kevin folded the paper and stuck it in his back pocket.

Macy smiled, walking to the door.

"That's very kind of you, I was just gonna walk…"

Kevin followed and Macy shut off the lights.

"But it's dark. Like hell I was letting you walk all the way to Jonas Street by yourself in the dark."

Macy shut and locked the door, checking the handle before herself and Kevin began walking down the street.

"Kevin, it's less than two minutes away."

Kevin shrugged.

"In a moment, _everything_ can change. Imagine what could happen in one hundred and twenty moments?"

Macy laughed.

"Touché."

"And besides," Kevin started. "Maybe I wanted to spend some time with you."

Macy blushed and Kevin looked up, wincing at his own words.

He was so focused on the sky that he walked straight into a pole.

"Kevin!" Macy exclaimed, holding her hands out to him.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Kevin told her, blinking. "Just my pride that's wounded…"

Macy laughed.

"What were you looking at anyway?"

"Uh…the clouds?" Kevin's voice raised.

"Kevin," Macy pointed to the sky. "The clouds are over there…"

Kevin nodded. "Right. Right. So, what movie do you wanna watch?"

Macy laughed at Kevin's obvious change in subject.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll see when we get there…isn't it Nick's turn to pick anyway?"

Kevin thought back to the recent weeks.

He'd picked '101 Dalmatians'.

Joe had picked 'Camp Rock' -typical.

Nick had picked '50 First Dates'.

Stella had picked 'Confessions Of A Shopaholic' -also typical.

Wait, Nick had already picked.

"Nope…I think it's your turn…" Kevin smiled, and opened the door to the firehouse.

The first movie Macy thought of was 'Blades Of Glory' but she wasn't sure if Nick or Kevin -especially Kevin- would be very comfortable watching that.

"Hi guys! We're home!" Kevin announced, while taking Macy's jacket and hanging it just inside the door.

Home. Macy liked the idea of the firehouse being home. It certainly felt like home. And it made her happy to think Kevin felt as though she was part of the Lucas/Malone (and now Misa) family.

Joe slid down the pole. "Macy!" He smiled running over.

"Macy's here?!" Came Frankie's voice from under the sink. Suddenly the cabinet doors opened at the nine year old ran towards Macy. Joe and Frankie crashed into her at the same time, sending her backwards.

Kevin caught her just before her legs gave out under the weight of the two boys.

"Alright Frankie, Joe," Nick's voice came from behind. "Don't smother the girl." Joe and Frankie instantly backed away from the girl.

"Jeez guys." Macy laughed. "You saw me yesterday!" Frankie folded his arms. "Yeah, but I haven't gotten to talk to you since last week because _Kevin_ took all your attention at the game yesterday." Frankie gave the oldest Lucas a menacing look and Kevin held up his arms in surrender.

Nick threw one arm around her.

"The kid doesn't lie."

He took the opportunity to throw a knowing look Kevin's way, and Joe joined Frankie with a glare.

Kevin nearly sighed in relief when the door opened and Stella came in, a scowl on her face and-

"Is that snow?" Frankie asked, his eyes widening as Stella shook the little white flakes from her body.

"Yes." She growled through gritted teeth. But her scowl was replaced with a smile when Joe walked over and took her coat. "Hi Stella…" He whispered.

Frankie rolled his eyes.

"I hate romance." He muttered. "I'm going with Mom and Dad to Grandma's."

Both Stella and Joe blushed and Kevin coughed, gaining Macy's attention, who had been talking animatedly to Nick about the game yesterday and what an epic fail it was.

After about an hour, when the Lucas parents and Frankie had left and the popcorn was ready the teenagers took their usual seats, a stack of DVDs sprawled out in front on them.

Nick had a chair to himself, as usual, Stella and Joe shared the sofa and Kevin and Macy sat on the floor, backs to the sofa.

"So, what to watch?" Joe asked, eyeing 'Honey' case and earning a glare from Stella.

"I don't know…" Macy took a look at the pile of DVDs before her. None were catching her eye. Except, maybe, 'Night At The Museum 2' but she quickly decided against that, due to the fact that she was pretty certain Nick, Joe and Kevin wouldn't be very appreciative of it.

Well…maybe Joe.

"Oh!" Kevin suddenly exclaimed. "Before I forget," He put his hand in his back pocket and Macy instantly remembered the paper from earlier. In fact, she was confused as to how she'd forgotten it in the first place. But I guess the word Kevin is a good enough reason for anyone to forget something.

"Nick," Kevin said, handing the paper to the boy, who looked a little spaced out. "Is this a spell?"

At those words Joe and Stella became intrigued, and sat forward.

Nick's eyes ran over the paper.

"It looks to me like an incantation to find a lost love." He said, seriously. Before chuckling. "Kev, where'd you get this?"

Kevin looked to Macy, who shrugged.

"Some woman gave it to me by accident at the Thrift Store today. She was in such a hurry to get out of there with that necklace…"

Nick's brow furrowed.

"What necklace?"

Macy shut her eyes. "It was a yellow bronze…it could've almost passed for gold…with a kinda floral design to it and a blue-ish, green-ish oval stone…I think it was called the Emerald Dragon…"

Nick's brow furrowed further and he pulled out his laptop.

"And the woman?" He asked.

Macy giggled, not understanding what was so fascinating about this.

"She was really pale…brown hair…red lips…"

Joe took the sheet of paper.

"To help me find a lost love fast, take me back to the past…" He laughed, before continuing.

"From now until it's now again, after which the memory ends…"

"No! Joe!" Nick looked up from the laptop, horrified. "Don't finish the-"

But it was too late.

The room seemed to spin around them and suddenly all five found themselves sitting on a cold, damp floor.

Nick looked around.

At least they were still in the firehouse.

Just, perhaps, not in 2009.

"Excuse me?" A female voice came from the door, as a girl, no older than Nick, stared at them.

She was dressed in a floor length dress and her hair was pinned back into a tight bun.

Nick had to catch his breath.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but, what are you doing in my house?"

Stella took note of the style and could already tell what her prom dress was going to look like.

"Well, we just… dropped in…" Joe smiled.

Macy gasped.

Kevin followed her gaze, and landed on a pendant hanging around the girl's neck.

"Is that,"

"The Emerald Dragon." Macy finished, nodding.

The girl glanced down at her necklace.

"Oh, this thing?" She asked, putting her hand to it. "It was my mother's." The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry," She said, stepping forward. "I'm Shirley." She said, extending her hand to Joe.

"I'm Joe."

Shirley smiled. "My father's name is Joseph." Stella took Shirley's hand from Joe's. "I'm Estella."

Nick rolled his eyes. No way was he introducing himself as Nicholas. It was bad enough getting laughed at in History for having the same name as the Tsar of Russia.

Shirley took Kevin's hand. "Kevin." He announced nodding. "Macy." Macy beamed, taking Shirley's hand. "Macy," Shirley smiled. "I have not heard that name before for a person. Only a store. It's nice."

Shirley moved towards Nick and held out her hand.

Nick ignored the few little sparks he felt as their fingers touched.

"I'm Nick."

Shirley smiled and their gazes lingered on each other for a few moments more.

"Shirley," Joe started, breaking the silence. "This might sound odd, but, what year is it?"

Shirley laughed. "Don't worry," She said, letting go of Nick's hand. "I can tell by your clothing that you are not from this decade. Perhaps, even this century."

"Doesn't that scare you in the slightest?" Stella asked.

Shirley shook her head, and a few brown curls escaped from her bun.

"I've grown up around magic. And I'd have known if you weren't good. My amulet would have told me."

Macy's eyes widened.

"Um," Kevin started, noticing Macy's fearful look. "You might not be scared but we have no idea how we got here and no idea how to get back…"

This time it was Shirley's turn to look shocked.

"You don't know how to get back?"

The entire group shook their heads.

"Well, we're going to have to find a way to get you back before this time tomorrow."

Nick arched an eyebrow. "Why?" Although, he really didn't want to know the answer.

It's all very cliché as it is.

"Let me guess, we'll be stuck here forever."

Shirley laughed again.

"That and you won't remember who you are."

Stella gasped and took Joe's hand.

Nick let out a breath.

"C'mon," Shirley told the group. "Let's get you all something to wear. We can't have you walking around like that in nineteen thirty."

* * *

Nick bobbed his head to the swing music as himself, Joe and Kevin waited for the girls. Apparently getting into clothing from the 1930's took longer than getting into jeans and a t shirt.

It was good music, actually.

Something he might consider for a new song.

Stella and Macy walked into the room looking like something pulled right from a poster.

Joe nodded appreciatively at Stella, who giggled and Kevin took Macy's hand and twirled her.

"Wow Mace," Kevin smiled. "You look pip and cute as a bugs ear!"

A look of confusion crossed Macy, Stella, Nick and Joe's faces and Shirley laughed.

"He said you look amazing and very pretty." She translated.

Macy blushed.

Moments later the group took to the snowy streets of New Jersey in the 1930s. Nick smiled at the few vehicles that chugged their way along the freshly tarmac adamed roads and sung along to Bing Crosby's 'White Christmas' as it filled the streets, blaring from radios in shop windows.

He kind of liked it here.

If worst came to it, he might actually enjoy living here.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Stella asked.

"To find my grandmother." Shirley told them. "She will know what to do."

Macy gasped. "That's, that's…" She pointed to a woman, who was getting her picture taking with a few children.

"Amelia Earhart." Shirley nodded.

"Amazing woman." Both Shirley and Macy said in unison.

Suddenly Joe laughed and pointed to a sign in a shop window.

"Hiring for extras for 'The Wizard Of Oz'." He announced. "Think I'd make a good Munchkin?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "No. But I think you'd make a fantastic Cowardly Lion."

Kevin chuckled. "Girl's got a point."

Nick was next to speak. "Isn't President Roosevelt in office during this time?" He directed the question to Shirley, who nodded. "His son, John, attends school with me."

Nick nodded. "John Roosevelt. Goes to Harvard, marries Anne Lindsay Clarke…"

Shirley squealed excitedly. "I knew those two would end up together!"

"And in 1941-"

"Stop being such an Abercrombie!" Kevin laughed, interrupting Nick's little History -or well, supposed to be History- lesson.

"An Abercrombie?" Stella asked.

"A know it all." Shirley smiled.

Shirley stopped outside a small store and lead the troops inside.

"Grandma?" She called.

A woman (who looked scary like Kevin's biology teacher) in her sixties hobbled into the store.

"Shirley," She smiled. "You've brought company."

The teenagers smiled and introduced themselves, and Grandma muttered something about Nick to her Granddaughter, who blushed and laughed.

"Grandma, these people have been sent here accidentally from…"

"Two thousand and nine." Macy told the woman.

"Wow." Shirley let her jaw drop and Nick couldn't resist the urge to close it.

"Well," Grandmother started, sneaking a little wink at Shirley. "You're going to need Shirley's necklace for starters…"

Shirley took the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Kevin. "It matches Macy's dress." She shrugged.

"And then you're going to need to go to the library downtown and find a book called 'Dialann Draíocht'."

The lady waved her hand and a plate of warm cookies appeared on the table in front.

"I'll be in the back if you need me." She smiled.

Kevin placed the amulet around Macy's neck and Shirley caught his eye.

"I do believe you are dizzy with the dame."

Kevin beamed.

"You shred it, wheat. I'm keen and wanna honey cooler."

"Kevin, where'd you learn to talk like that?" Nick asked, confused.

Kevin wove his arms around Macy.

"Shoot Nick, I may behind on the grind but being a cat has its advantages." He looked down. "Wanna baby for those cookies?"

Stella coughed, choking on her cookie and Macy's eyes widened.

Shirley laughed again.

"He means do you want a glass of milk?"

Macy flushed red and shook her head.

Kevin laughed and squeezed his arms around Macy before letting go.

"Don't worry Dollface, I know you ain't no moll and I ain't no Joe."

"Hey!" Joe screeched. "I don't know what you just said but…take it back."

* * *

The snow fell lightly as the gang made their way to the library.

"It's really quite romantic." Stella sighed, taking Joe's hand.

"You got that right Dolly." He shot her a smile.

Kevin laughed. "Wrong era bro."

Joe shrugged. "Do I look like I care right now?"

"Alright…Wheat. Your name is Joe after all."

Shirley laughed.

"Oh look!" Macy pointed to a woman. "It's a fortune teller. Let's get our fortunes told…for the fun of it!"

The gang agreed and made their way towards the woman, who looked up with a smile. "You kids got a five spot?"

Kevin nodded and pulled a five dollar bill from his pocket.

"I see a kiss and a goodbye." She smiled sadly. "Someone left behind. It is a kiss off, is it not?" The woman looked at Nick.

"I hope not." He smiled sadly at Shirley.

The woman turned to Joe and Stella.

"I see mistletoe and a white dress."

Stella grinned excitedly. "My prom dress will be white."

"Aye, further than that." The woman nodded and turned to Kevin and Macy.

"Don't tell us." Macy smiled up at Kevin. "Somethings are best left for fate."

* * *

The gang sat around the book.

"Well," Kevin pointed to an incantation. "Here it is."

"Shall we?" Joe asked, looking at his watch. "We have five minutes."

Macy's brow furrowed.

"Seemed awfully short to be a full day."

Shirley nodded at the amulet.

"You are not from this time, so time will move quicker."

Nick leaned in and kissed Shirley softly.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

Stella trailed her hand along the pages and Shirley said goodbye to her new friends. Her hug lingering on Nick.

"Bring us forward through time." Joe started, grabbing Stella's hand.

"And forward through space." Stella slot her hand into Macy's, who in turn took Kevin's hand and Kevin took Nick's.

"With the rhyme," Macy added.

"Take us to," Kevin shut his eyes.

"Our rightful place." Nick finished.

* * *

"Hi Macy!"

Macy jumped, dropping the paper.

Kevin's face furrowed. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I was-"

Macy shook her head.

"No, no, it's alright Kevin, I just…"

She looked down at the piece of paper.

"…Was reading…" She finished, bending down to pick it up.

"Reading what?" Kevin asked, walking up next to the girl.

Macy looked at the paper again, before scrunching it up and tossing it in the trash can.

"Nothing."

"Um Macy…" Kevin started. "Do you remember?"

Macy nodded and walked toward Kevin.

"Everything." She said, throwing her arms around him.

The clock chimed.

Both Macy and Kevin blinked.

"Uh…" Macy started and then yanked her arms from around Kevin's neck. Not sure why there were even there in the first place. Although. It's Kevin's neck. Why wouldn't they be?

"Are we still on for movie night?" She asked, moving to lock the till.

"Yup. I was just coming to pick you up." Kevin smiled, opening the door.

Macy smiled back and walked over to join him.

"That's very kind of you, I was just gonna walk…"

She flicked off the lights.

"But it's dark. Like hell I was letting you walk all the way to Jonas Street by yourself in the dark."

Macy shut and locked the door, checking the handle before herself and Kevin began walking down the street.

"Kevin, it's less than two minutes away."

Kevin shrugged.

"In a moment, _everything_ can change_._ Imagine what could happen in one hundred and twenty moments?"

Macy laughed.

"Touché."

"And besides," Kevin started. "Maybe I wanted to spend some time with you."

Macy blushed and Kevin looked up, wincing at his own words.

He was so focused on the sky that he walked straight into a pole.

"Kevin!" Macy exclaimed, holding her hands out to him.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Kevin told her, blinking. "Just my pride that's wounded…"

Macy laughed.

"What were you looking at anyway?"

"Uh…" Kevin's eye caught a glimmer from the jewellery around Macy's neck.

"That's nice, where'd you get it?" He asked.

Macy put her hand to the necklace.

"I don't know…"

"It looks really familiar…" Kevin contemplated before shaking his head. "So, what movie do you wanna watch?"

Macy laughed at Kevin's obvious change in subject.

"For some reason I'm in the mood to watch 'The Wizard Of Oz'."

* * *

Nick took his seat in History class that Monday.

For some reason he felt as though something was missing.

"This month we'll be doing projects on the nineteen thirties." Mr Taylor announced.

"And we've got a new girl, Nick Lucas, I think it's about time you had a partner. Class, meet Shirley DiMaggio."

* * *

_**Okay, so my explaining:**  
Shirley was the 4th most popular bab name in the 1930's, Joseph was 10th, Nick was 253rd, Frankie was 304th, Estella was 342nd and Kevin was 451st.  
Amelia Earhart used to say everything was "for the fun of it" and even called her book about flying 'For The Fun Of It'.  
Dialann Draíocht is a Magic Diary in Irish.  
_

_Dizzy with the dame -head over heels in love.  
__You shred it, wheat. I'm keen and I wanna honey cooler -You're right. I'm in love and I wanna kiss her so bad.  
__Behind on the grind -not the best at school.  
__Cat -a fan of swing music.  
__Don't worry Dollface, I know you ain't no moll and I ain't no Joe -Dollface -pretty girl, moll- gangster's girlfriend, Joe -an average guy.  
__Wheat -someone who's not from around there.  
__A kiss off -the final goodbye kiss._

_Do you remember that Shirley's father was Joseph, short for Joe. Well, Joe DiMaggio was a famous baseball player in the 1930's._

_Alose links for the amulet and such on my profile.  
Hope yall enjoyed.  
Later scat-cats. ;)_


End file.
